Guardian Angel Sicilia
is the Guardian Angel of the blue-colored Rainbow. She makes her first debut in Guardian Angels Of The Sky, the first season of the Series. Angel Sicilia, usually simply referred as Sicilia, is blessed with the element of talents, while she uses the power of liquids. Guardian Angel Sicilia's power is based on the four fundamental states. Her bonded Bijousha is the blue spirit Nilam. Guardian Angel Sicilia introduces herself with . Guardian Angel Sicilia made her first debut in episode 06 of the first season. She is the angelic alter ego of the talented second year middle school student Aoba Sapphie. Angel Sicilia's Prism Brilliant is the Schnee Brilliant, the watery lue brilliant. During the series, Sicilia is granted her own MagiCrysta, known as the Icing Crysta. In the following seasons, Sicilia manages to master a new technique, which allows her to summon her Ice Katana, which she can use to fight her enemies. Guardian Angel Sicilia's symbol is a sharp arrow. Physical Information Appearance Guardian Angel Sicilia has dark blue colored hair, which she has styled in a side ponytail. The ponytail is held by a cyan blue ribbon. Sher eyes are blue colored. Sicilia wears a dress with a black colored blouse. The main part of the dress is blue colored. An ocean blue colored diamond-shaped gem is attached to Sicilia’s left shoulder. A light blue colored cloth is attached to the gem. It hangs down on Sicilia’s back and almost resembles a cape. Around her right shoulder Sicilia wears a silver colored armor, which is also the only armor she wears. Guardian Angel Sicilia wears blue colored arm protectors which she wears over her black gloves. Sicilia wears a golden chain with four beads around her hips. The skirt of her dress is parted in two halves and has silver colored trims, as well as a white frilly layer. Underneath the skirt, she wears another, black colored skirt, that seems to be tighter than the other. Cyan blue stripes are attached to be black skirt. Guardian Angel Sicilia wears her Iris Inject as the pendant of her blue colored choker. She wears brown colored boots with a blue gem attached to the center of them. In addition, Sicilia also wears black stockings. When transforming as Princess Kaguya into Guardian Angel Sicilia, her hair is tied into a low pony tail, hold by a blue band. She also wears a pink flower in her hair. The top of her outfit changes and slightly resembles a kimono with a wave pattern. The diamond and the blue cape, as well as her protectors disappear in this form. A big blue bow is attached at her back, probably tying the band of the kimono together. Angelic Information Angelic Powers Guardian Angel Sicilia is the Guardian Angel of the blue colored rainbow, who is blessed with the power of talents, while her active powers are based on the four fundamental states. Sicilia, however, always describes her powers as the "power of liquids". Guardian Angel Sicilia owns the Schnee Brilliant, which is tied with the Bijousha named Nilam. Guardian Angel Sicilia, as well as the other Guardian Angels, use the power of the eternal light, which is tied deep within their souls. Sicilia uses water and liquid based attacks, which can be powered by legendary items and weapons which she obtains while fighting the forces of darkness. Sicilia's Schnee Brilliant also contains the power of the Curing Bubble, which allows Sicilia can use her ability in order to cure or heal the injuries of those, who were hurt by the powers of darkness. While being trapped in the fairytale The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter, Guardian Angel Sicilia's introduction is quite differently. Instead of her normal "Rage, wild wave of talents!", she introduces herself as . In the German dubs of the series, Guardian Angel Sicilia introduces herself as "Überschwemme, Oh Welle der blauen Melodie! Ich bin Guardian Angel Sicilia!", which can be translated as "Flood, oh wave of the blue melody! I am Guardian Angel Sicilia!". Attacks *'Vortex Dash:' Guardian Angel Sicilia's first attack that was first used in episode 06. Guardian Angel Sicilia finds herself standing inside a large wave. She spins once and channels the water with her, causing it to swirl around as if they were in a vortex. Then she shouts, "The rock crushing blue stream!" and rises her hands above her head. She turns around one more time and shouts "Roar!", then she sends lets the vortex disappear. As she shouts "Vortex Dash!", the vortex appears beneath the enemy, which gets sucked into it and gets purified. *'Ignition Blizzard' - Guardian Angel Sicilia's attack that she can only use with her Icing Crysta. Guardian Angel Sicilia summons her Icing Crysta and fuses its powers with the ones of her Prism Brilliant, while shouting "Groan, oh great wave of determination!". Her Icing Crysta then starts to glow brightly in a deep blue color. The twinkles of the light slowly turn into snowflakes, which float down to the ground. Sicilia wipes the snow away off her Crysta and jumps back. While landing, she pushes the assembled snowflakes, which have turned into a large layer of snow by now, towards the enemy while shouting "Ignition Blizzard!". The blizzard surrounds the enemy and purifies it by exploding. *'Glacier Cleave' - Guardian Angel Sicilia's attack in Guardian Angels Of The Stars. First, Guardian Angel Sicilia rises her hands up to her chest in a rather fast movement. As she moves her hands up, rocks made of ice appear on the ground she is standing. Each of the rocks reach up to her hips. Guardian Angel Sicilia shouts, "Glacier" and the rocks start to grow. She then uses her right arm to cut her symbol of the sharp arrow in the rock in front of her. She shouts, "Cleave!" and the rocks turn into pointy fragments of ice that rush towards the targeted enemy and purify it. Group Attack *'Triple Heart Explosion:' Triple Heart Explosion is a group attack, which three Angels can use if they fuse each others powers. Guardian Angel Sicilia usually performs the attack with Guardian Angel Clover and Guardian Angel Millennia. *'Prism Spectrum:' The Guardian Angels' purification attack, which they can only use with their MagiCrystas. First, the six Guardian Angels summon their MagiCrystas and fuse their powers with the powers of their Prism Brilliants. Each of the girls shouts, "The six prisms of the rainbow, combined into one!". Then the girls form a circle and each of them puts their hand, around which their wear their MagiCrysta, into the center of the circle. Then, the Crysts are hit by rays of color, that soon turn into a bright silver beam. Then, the girls each individually attack their target with the silver ray of light while they shout together, "Our hearts are one, shine into eternity!". Finally, they perform the finishing blow together and call, "Prism Spectrum!". *'Full Rainbow Circle:' A new group attack that the eight Guardian Angels from Guardian Angels Of The Stars. The attack can be performed when all eight Guardian Angels are at the scene and still have the ability to fight. To use the attack, the eight Guardian Angels call the colors of the rainbow. First, the six Guardian Angels rise their arms above their heads and shout, "Blessed with the powers of heaven". Then, which a white light, their Heaven Crystals appear around their wrists. Heather and Lavender then shout, "Day and Night! The infinite twin hearts!" and the Color Palette appears in their hands. The group then appears with their arms stretched out to the sky. They then shout one after another: "The deep red golden and orange rainbow!" An orb with their colors then appears in front of them "The green blue and silver rainbow!" the same happened with the next three colors. "Together with the colors of love and dreams" Heather and Lavender shout and the Color Palette stars absorbing the powers. Then, the girls put their hands to the middle of their circle, while the Guardian Angels hold their Heaven Crystals over them and the group shouts: "Pretty Color! Full Rainbow Cirlce!". Then a white light rises from the Color Palette and turns into rainbow colored ribbons, which turn into a large egg when surrounding the monster. The rainbow egg then purifies the monster. *'Magical Rainbow Finale:' The second group attack for all eight Guardian Angels of the rainbow. The attack was learned in the second half of the second season. To use it, the six Guardian Angels summon their Heaven Crystals and combine the power with the power of Guardian Stars. First, Scarlet and the others shout: "The power of the Rainbow!", then, Feather shouts: "Combined with the power of hope!" And the girls appear in front of a white background. Crimson reaches her hand to the sky and shouts: "The Rainbow in our Hearts!" Then, Heather stretches her arms away from her body and shouts: "Our Hearts covered in Colorful Light!". Then every Guardian Angels puts one hand on their chest and they call: "Everyone's hearts become one!". Then, their Heaven Crystals appear and they grab the hand of another Guardian Angels with Lavender and Heather in the middle of the row. Over Heather and Lavender's heads, the Color Palette appears and they call the attack name: "Pretty Color! Magical Rainbow..." then they push the attack towards the enemy and shout: "Finale!" to give the final blow. Weapons * - Guardian Angel Sicilia's main attack item that she gains during her fairytale adventure. It allows her to use a powerful attack and can even use to reflect other attacks. * - Guardian Angel Sicilia's primary weapon in Of The Stars, which she summons by calling and then freezes it to the blade of ice, called Katana of Ice. The Katana of ice was first used in episode 59. Angelic Forms 'Iris Shining! Spectrum・Inject!' In order to allow her to transform into Guardian Angel Sicilia, Nilam releases the powers of the Prism Brilliant by saying the magic words "Iris Shining!". Sapphie then takes the Brilliant and inserts it into her Iris Inject while shouting "Spectrum・Inject!". Sapphie then looks at a floating bubble, which she destroyes with her hand. The bubble bursts in drops of water that cover her hand that destroyed the original bubble. Her arm protectors then appear. After that, a big wave crushes onto Sapphie, which lets her outfit and boots appear. While the wave crushes her, Sapphie has her right arm stretched out and the left arm hold over her head. She then dives into the water in front of her. While diving, her hair gets styled and her armor, and Iris Inject appears. At last, Sicilia introduces herself with "Rage, wild wave of talents! Guardian Angel Sicilia!". 'Magical Angels' 'Precious Angels' is Guardian Angel Sicilia's super form from Guardian Angels Of The Stars: Angels Of The Starry Sky☆. Along with her friends, Guardian Angel Sicilia is able to perform Precious Espoir Illumination in her Precious mode. Precious Angel Sicilia wears a blue dress with a golden trim. A golden star and a golden pearl necklace is attached to the golden trim. A ocean blue, frilly cloth is also attached to the golden trim. A ocean blue cloth is tied around her hip, where a blue bow is attached to. A blue diamond with a rainbow colored bead chain is attached to the bow. She wears white boots with blue trims. Guardian Angel Sicilia wears blue arm protectors. Her hair is worn in a ponytail, hold by a blue bow. Etymology - Sicilia is the Italian name of Sicily, the largest island in the Mediterranean Sea.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sicily Sicily is where the Pergusa Lake is located. The Pergusa Lake is said to be the home of the Lady of the Lake, who is a sorceress character in the Matter of Britain.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lady_of_the_Lake Quotes Trivia *Even though Guardian Angel Sicilia is described to have the power of the four fundamental states, Sicilia does indeed not possess the power of plasma. References Category:Guardian Angels